


Forbidden Touch

by BrienneTheBeauty



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, lol what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrienneTheBeauty/pseuds/BrienneTheBeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 2066. Physical contact is illegal. People hug in dark alleys and shady people hold hands at night. An infamous gang roams the streets at night and the alleys in the light. The Achievement Huggers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Fake law breaking and language. 
> 
> This was a joke upload sorry.  
> also i know about the mistakes.

Michael Jones had a normal life. He worked a normal job at the coffee place at the end of a busy street, he had plenty of friends and he was relatively happy about life. He’d walk home to his house and get furious at some video games and then he’d go to sleep, when he woke he’d get ready for work and start his cycle again. He was happy. He was used to being careful around everyone, trying his best not to touch anyone, he wasn’t one for jail.

Until one day, he worked a late shift on a Friday evening, something Michael had done a thousand times, so it was nothing new.

But as Michael was cleaning the counters before closing and locking up the cafe, four men walked in, hoods up and heads down. Michael thought nothing off it at first, they weren’t giving him trouble and he wasn’t giving them any reason to. One came up to the counter as the others sat at a table. Michael looked up at the man, from what he could see beyond the mans hood was tanned skin and a stubbled chin.

“Hey, how can I help you?” Michael asked, his fake cheery voice he always did for the customers. The man looked up at him, his eyes scanning over Michael’s features and Michael doing the same. Now he could see the man had bright emerald eyes, he had a nose that could Ponocio to shame and thin lips. To Michael, he was quite attractive.

The man smirked at Michael, which made him mess with his small curls, his noses scrunching up to push his glasses higher. “Um, sir? Did you wanna order something?”

“Yeah, that’d be top, thanks.”

Michael eyebrows raised, so the man was British. Neat. “What d'you want?”

“I dunno.”

Michael sighed and rolled his eyes. “You should’ve thought of that before you came up here, shit head.”

The man grinned at him. “That’s no way to talk to a customer.”

He shrugged. “Oh sorry, would you prefer me to call you something nicer? Like maybe stupid idiot?” Michaels one smirk grew as the man chuckled.

One of the mans friends walked over and placed himself next to him. “Gavin, not to rush you but Geoff is hungry as fuck and we got business, so if you’re done making friends, let’s order.”

“Oh right! Sorry, Ryan.” The younger man, Gavin, pouted slightly as he let the other man, Ryan, order for them. Michael took note and told them it’d be ready soon enough.

Ryan went to sit back down but Gavin stayed. “So,” he chirped “what’s your name? I think it’s fair been as you now know mine.”

Michael chuckled gently. “Its Michael.”

“Micool. I like that name! It suits you!”

Gavin smiled brightly at Michael as he turned to look at him. “Thanks, but it’s Mi-chael, not Mi-cool."He smirked at the mock pout Gavin sported. "I’ll be right back.”

Michael rushed into the back to cook the meat and chips the men had ordered. He heard the other men talking in the front, so he naturally eavesdropped on them.

“So, what’s the plan for tonight?”

“Dunno. Suppose we have people coming down to see us, but other than that it’s a free roam.”

Free roam?

“I thought you said we were busy!” Gavin half yelled at them.

“We are. We don’t know how many people will come tonight. It’s a Friday so normal it’s gonna be sorta busy.”

“Oh.”

“So,” a younger voice chimes in, “who will be doing what, Geoff?”

“Well, me and Ryan will be handling the newbies, coz you guys did that yesterday, and you and Gav can take the regulars. Just don’t take them too far, Ray. Give them what they paid for, no extra "hugs” for the pretty woman.“

’Hugs? What the fuck? Who are these guys?’ Michael thought as he plated their food. He was about to step out when he heard something more.

"What are we giving tonight?”

“The normal. Hugs, gentle kisses, feel ups. But if they want anything sexual, tell them to come back tomorrow. I’m too tired for that.”

Michael’s eyes widened. These were the guys his work friends were always talking about. From what he’d heard from them, these guys would allow scared business people, bachelor and bachelorette parties, mostly people with money and willing to break the law and give them physical contact, it could be sexual or just a comforting hug.

He just thought nothing of them, he thought they’d be horny old men, just craving the touch of other humans since it was banned. Never did he think they’d be young, very attractive (but not attractive at all, get it together Michael) men.

He took a deep breath and headed out, plates in hands as he strode over to the table. “Here. I’ll just go get you sauces and stuff.” He placed down the plates to who asked for them, and walked away. When he returned, Geoff, he guessed, had already started shoveling it down.

After Michael left the table he returned to cleaning and stuff. They were done about half an hour later, Ryan came up to pay and one by one they started leaving, once they had Michael ran a hand threw his hair and let out a long sigh. He was about to go in the back and get his stuff before the door to the cafe flew open.

“Micool! Micool wait!”

Michael rolled his eyes and turned around to find Gavin climbing over the bar, Michael gave him a funny look before he was engulfed into a tight, and very illegal, hug.

His breath caught in his throat. God fucking damn. Michael didn’t know how much he’d missed this. Hugging was just something he’d taken advantage off before the law came in. But now Gavin had his arms wrapped around him and he felt like he was on top of the world.

“G-Gavin.. This is.” He tried to struggle out of the Brits grip, but Gavin wasn’t letting go. He just sighed contently and snuggled more into him.

“I’d love to do this every day, Micool. Shame it’s forbidden.”

‘Forbidden.’ Michael smiled at that. It made them sound like Romeo and Juliet. Even though they were both strangers and had only met, like, an hour ago.

Gently, Gavin let go. His face was flushed and Michael was sure his was the same. He looked at him, and then just like that, Gavin started running away, until he was out the door and as far away from Michael as he could get.

Michael swiftly made plans to find Gavin sometime soon, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more just ask lol I might do tbh


End file.
